A borehole may be drilled using a drilling apparatus having a drill bit connected with a rotatable driveshaft. Directional drilling may be performed using a drilling apparatus in which the driveshaft axis (i.e., the axis of rotation of the driveshaft) is oblique to (i.e., angularly offset from) the longitudinal axis of the drilling apparatus, so that the driveshaft is tilted relative to the longitudinal axis of the drilling apparatus.